Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to pilot grouping and reporting, route protocols, and scheduling in multi-carrier communication systems.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, etc.) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or other multiple access techniques. A communication system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards.
As the demand for multimedia and high-rate data services rapidly grows, multi-carrier modulation has been attracted considerable attention in wireless communication systems. There lies a challenge to provide efficient and robust multi-carrier communication systems.